


Another World

by YouCantStopStepford



Series: Looks Like We Made It [3]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantStopStepford/pseuds/YouCantStopStepford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last installment of the "Looks Like We Made It" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another World

It had been a year since Jupiter Jones' ordeal. She found a way to use some of her money from her still hidden title. A rich and distant Jones relative had died and left a comfortable amount of money to Jupiter and her mother. Naturally, Aleksa shared her half with her sister. Jupiter opted to do some traveling. Jupiter's family figured that by traveling, Jupiter meant traveling the world. Jupiter did not bother to correct them on which world. She and Caine went back to Cerise. Along the way, Caine informed her of Famulus and Chicanery being a part of Kalique's staff after Titus' punishment and Balem's death.

 

Upon arriving at Kalique's home, Jupiter noticed Chicanery talking to a sim. She noticed he looked happier. She also noticed that the Splice seemed to have gained a little weight. It was just enough to be subtly noticeable but he still retained his lean build. He looked healthier and more rested. Chicanery and the sim bowed briefly at seeing Jupiter.

 

When Jupiter and Caine finally entered Kalique's den, they were greeted by Kalique talking to a petite, pale skinned woman who appeared to be in her last trimester of pregnancy. Kalique and Jupiter greeted each other. Kalique then greeted Caine. Caine gave a slight nod of his head. Jupiter noticed that the young woman had shied away to some degree. Kalique followed Jupiter's gaze and introduced Jupiter and Caine to the woman.

 

"This is Mrs. Ivy Night. Ivy, this is Caine Wise and the recurrence of my mother, Jupiter Jones."

 

Jupiter attempted not to gawk as Ivy attempted a curtesy. Jupiter had not expected to see someone else from Earth to be here of their own accord. Jupiter and Caine both were stunned but equally glad to hear about a splice and an Earth dweller getting married and having a child. The pair congratulated Ivy on her marriage and pregnancy. Ivy smiled a shy but proud smile as she thanked them. Ivy then quietly excused herself. Jupiter couldn't help but watch the retreating woman. Caine waited outside the door as Jupiter and Kalique talked business.

 

When Jupiter was done speaking with Kalique, she chose to find Ivy and speak with her. Upon knocking on the door of Ivy's chambers, Jupiter was greeted by a muted "Enter". Jupiter was greeted by Ivy organizing and cleaning. Ivy was quick to attempt a curtsy. Jupiter told Ivy she didn't need to worry about curtsying. Ivy smiled softly with a quiet thank you and bow of her head.

 

Jupiter offered to help Ivy. Ivy, naturally, declined the offer but Jupiter was persistent and Ivy finally gave in and thanked her. Jupiter asked Ivy a few questions about her pregnancy. She learned that Ivy was three weeks away from her due date. Jupiter also learned that a human and a Splice conceiving a child, or Halfling, was rare. It was even rarer for two Splices to have children. Ivy admitted that carrying a Halfling was similar to carrying a human child. There was a chance having one child or multiples. The gestation time was the same. The only difference that Ivy could tell based on what she had heard and what she went through was that Halflings were more active and a bit stronger.

 

Jupiter spent nearly two months on Cerise. She enjoyed having something familiar in this world. Jupiter and Ivy had bonded. By now, Ivy was still shy but not nearly as shy as she had been four years ago. Within the last year, impending motherhood had changed her to some degree. Chicanery and Ivy chose to keep the gender and the name they had picked a secret until their child was born. The nursery was done in gender neutral colors and items. Jupiter had to admire how organized the couple was.

 

Jupiter, Caine, Kalique, Malidictes and Famulus stood out in the hall when Ivy gave birth. Each one seemed to hold their breath as they waited to find out more details. When Chicanery had come out, he looked slightly disheveled but, despite that, he looked particularly proud as he told them it was a little girl named Zyree. The quintet couldn’t help but congratulate the overwhelmed, new father.

 

Soon, each one visited the new mother and her child. Zyree had a light dusting of light brown hair atop her head. Her ears were like her father’s but with a touch of her mother’s. Her nose was also similar to her father’s. After an hour or so, Ivy and Chicanery were able to rest. Their sleeping daughter was carefully placed in the nearby bassinet.

 

Over three years, Jupiter divided her time between Earth and Cerise. She was always happy to see Zyree and how quickly the child had grown between visits. Zyree was always quick to greet Jupiter by latching around Jupiter’s leg with a squeaky “Hi!” By now, Zyree’s hair had darkened a little and reached a little bit past her shoulders. Her eyes were a blend of Ivy’s steel colored eyes and Chicanery’s dark blue. Zyree not only had taken a liking to Jupiter, or Quee’ Joop as Zyree called her, but she had also taking a liking to Caine because he could fly and wasn’t afraid to fly a few feet off of the ground with Zyree.

 

Zyree’s laughter always filled the room. She wasn’t skittish as her mother and father had been. Ivy and Chicanery never gave her a reason to be skittish about anything but it was clear that they were protective of her and loved her dearly. Chicanery often let her help him organize some of his books. Ivy would let her help with some light housework. Jupiter, Kalique and Famulus had an abundance of patience when Zyree wanted to attempt to brush their hair or do their make-up. Zyree also liked watching the latter two organize their closets. Ivy commented that Zyree was a little fashionista. She hoped that her daughter having an interest in clothes would keep her out of trouble when she got older.

 

Jupiter also took notice that Zyree was a Daddy’s Girl. If a toy broke, Zyree would take it to Chicanery. She would look up at her father with big eyes on the verge of tears and a wobbling bottom lip and announce that her toy “is brokesed”. She would then ask “Youse cans fix its, Daddy?” Jupiter would watch with a soft, fond smile as Chicanery would melt. He would assure Zyree as he would carefully piece the toy in question back together.

 

Once the toy was fixed, Zyree’s face would light up with a bright smile as she would hug her father’s neck. She would then take the toy as carefully as she could and would go back to playing with the toy. Jupiter often wondered if this was how she and her father would have interacted if her father was alive.

 

Over the years, they all watched Zyree grow up and work alongside her father.


End file.
